gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Whitefyre Conspiracy
The Whitefyre Conspiracy, also known as the Whitefyre Plot, was a conspiracy that unfolded during the reign of King Aerys II Targaryen, that was advanced by Lord Symond Staunton, the Master of Laws on Aerys' Small Council. Aerys was plunging rapidly into insanity and Symond and his supporters wanted to arrage for Aerys to be killed and have his brother, Jaehaerys Targaryen, on the Iron Throne instead for the safety of the Realm. However, Aerys learned of the conspiracy and had nearly all the conspirators burned alive during the Blackest Night. The event got its name from a nickname given to Prince Jaehaerys due to his resemblance to one of his ancestors, who rode an albino dragon named Whitefyre during the Dance of the Dragons. Background Beginnings The Whitefyre Conspiracy can trace its origins to the Stormcrown Interregnum, a seven-month period of time after the death of King Aegon V Targaryen and his firstborn son and heir, Prince Duncan, at the Tragedy at Summerhall. Despite being the new heir apparent to the Iron Throne after the death of his father and brother, Prince Aerys was left severely wounded after a botched assassination attempt and was unable to rule, leaving Trevyr Blackgard, who served as Aegon's Hand of the King, to rule as Regent until Aerys recovered. During this time period, King's Landing was thrown into chaos as various individuals and factions wished to claim the Iron Throne. One such faction was lead by Lord Hersham Groatworth, an affluent nobleman living in King's Landing at the time who had considerable sway over the political and business affairs of King's Landing and the Crownlands in general. Lord Groatworth and his supporters believed that Prince Aerys was too badly wounded and would not recover from his wounds and would most certainly die, and thus the throne should pass to Aerys' brother, Prince Jaehaerys, who was next in the line of succession. Lord Groatworth's ulterior motive was to gain more power for himself by manipulating Jaehaerys when he was on the throne. However, Aerys would indeed recover and this plan was discarded. When Aerys ascended to the Iron Throne, he changed the structure of the Small Council considerably, including removing Trevyr Blackgard as Hand of the King and naming Tywin Lannister, the Lord of Casterly Rock, as his new Hand. He also replaced every member of the council with the exception of Grand Maester Pycelle and Master of Laws Symond Staunton (the two men were his primary tutors in his youth.) He appointed Hersham Groatworth as Master of Coin, Lady Rosaline Mormont of Bear Island as Mistress of Whisperers, Lady Elyana Velaryon as Mistress of Ships, and Ser Gerold Hightower as the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. He also appointed his brother, Jaehaerys, to the council to serve as an advisor. Despite his reign appearing promising at the start, the assassination attempt left a tremendous impact on Aerys (with many considering it the official catalyst for Aerys' infamous insanity), as many people claimed that he was "never quite the same" after it happened. He would start showing signs of paranoia and insanity later on, all of which were increased greatly following the Defiance of Duskendale. After overhearing Ser Ilyn Payne claim that Tywin Lannister was really holding all the power in the kingdoms, Aerys had Ilyn's tongue ripped out, annulled Tywin's daughter Cersei's betrothal to his son, Prince Rhaegar, and furthermore, appointed Tywin's son, Jaime, to the Kingsguard, forsaking Jaime's inheritance to Casterly Rock. This prompted Tywin to resign as Hand of the King. These actions prompted many of Aerys' advisors to question his sanity and his ability to continue ruling the Realm. Master of Laws Symond Staunton met in secret with several other council members to try and figure out a plan to remove Aerys from power. Lord Groatworth once again proposed putting Jaehaerys on the Iron Throne, just like he did during the Stormcrown Interregnum, and suggested that they arrange for King Aerys to meet with a fatal "accident" so they could have an excuse to put Jaehaerys on the thrones. Though Lord Staunton was dead against outright killing the king, since he had not yet done anything to warrant being removed from power, it was their only choice, so he went along with it. Also supporting the plan were Lady Rosaline and Lady Elyana. They also recruited two members of the Kingsguard, Ser Simon Manwoody and Ser Darron Bergen, both Wisdom Kordin and Wisdom Rossart of the Alchemists' Guild, and Nathar Ashwood, Commander of the City Watch. The plot Lady Rosaline, who'd was good friends with Trevyr Blackgard, traveled in secret to the Borderlands and explained the Small Council's plot to him. Though he was reluctant, Trevyr agreed to help them with the plan and agreed to give her command of a sizable portion of House Blackgard's army. He also agreed to write a letter to King Aerys claiming that a "rogue faction" of bordermen were planning an attack on King's Landing. Upon receiving this letter, Aerys had the City Watch fortified with extra men in order to prepare for this attack. While he was distracted with this, Lady Elyana provided Trevyr's men with secret smuggling routes into King's Landing List of conspirators *Lord Symond Staunton, Master of Laws *Lord Hersham Groatworth, Master of Coin *Lady Rosaline Mormont, Mistress of Whisperers *Lady Elyana Velaryon, wife of Lord Monford Velaryon, Lady of Driftmark and Mistress of Ships *Wisdom Kordin, head of the Alchemists' Guild *Wisdom Rossart *Ser Simon Manwoody, knight of the Kingsguard *Ser Darron Bergen, knight of the Kingsguard *Nathar Ashwood, Commander of the City Watch Despite not actively participating in the conspiracy, Lord Trevyr Blackgard supplied the others with soldiers to make use of in order to advance their plan. Category:King Deadpool the Awesome Category:Events Category:Conspiracies Category:Under construction